Sainaru Sutoma
Sainaru Sutoma is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Sainaru Sutoma's informational pamphlet. Name: Sainaru Sutoma District: 10 Gender: Male Age: 17 Occupation: Guitar player for The Four Greens. Ultimate: Guitarist Alignment: True Neutral Personality: Sainaru has a lot of passion for music, always able to be found trying to make something sound like a song. He can even occasionally be seen strumming an air guitar, simply out of how much love he has for it. Of course, this translates to the rest of his personality, too: he's very upbeat, energetic, and almost quirky. He always has an optimistic mood to him, rarely being dejected or down. However, in spite of all these crazed, lunatic-like aspects, Sainaru often ends up being much more clever and knowledgeable than he lets on, and this often ends up surprising people. Backstory: Sainaru Sutoma wasn't his birth name. Sainaru Sutoma was initially a stage name. However, Sainaru Sutoma eventually became what he was known as, and eventually even he only knew himself as Sainaru Sutoma. That's not the full point of it, though. Sainaru Sutoma was born into a musical family in the first place. They held a lot of passion for the fine art of music, and they often would go around as entertainment for the hard workers of the District. A lot of the music they produced even became Capitol-wide sensations, even if it only really was properly understandable to a District 10 citizen. Sainaru came around to join them too, at about the age of 6. This was when he first picked up a guitar, and he soon found himself enjoying just strumming along on it. He found himself at ease with it, and the guitar became his way to just jam it out and deal with anything life tossed at him. He wasn't just born into it, but he was also moulded by it. Sainaru started to join the rest of his family in playing music for the workers, and eventually found himself in a band with a few other guys his age. Masaru Akazono, Kemuri Okosugi, Nagisa Kusami, and Sainaru Sutoma formed The Four Greens, initially a rock cover band, but eventually turning into a fully-fledged original band. Their concerts often sold out quickly, as they became one of the biggest boy bands in the entire country. They all got to know the life of fame: enough cute girls to last them a lifetime, loads of adoring fans, and plenty of stardom. In spite of it all, though, not even stardom can save a man from being reaped, especially when that man is too honorable to allow someone to go in for him just because he's famous. Height: 5'10" Weight: 133 pounds. Weapons: Sainaru has very little experience with weaponry, with the closest thing to a weapon he's ever used being a knife - and that was to prepare food. If anything, he'd likely find comfort in axes or hammers, due to their weight and shape being similar to a guitar. Also, he can play air guitar on them. Double profit. Strengths: Sainaru's sheer fame could cause sponsors or those influential to the games themselves to favour him a little more than any other tribute in the games. Other than that, his fame could also lend a hand to him being able to charm and influence people to work for him to get him farther. Weaknesses: Sainaru has no real combat experience, and thus may make some rookie mistakes in his combat. His optimism can also lead to him likely being slightly oblivious to a couple of clear traps. Fears: Sainaru has no true fears, outside of visibly seeing his fellow bandmates being injured. Reaping reaction: Sainaru tried to calm down his fans, and accepted that he needed to go in. Group Training: Sainaru tries to get more experience in using hammers and axes, which he'd feel most comfortable with. Individual Sessions in Training: Sainaru tries to give it all he's got for the gamemakers. Interview Angle: Sainaru uses his public image to sway the audience into liking him. Alliance: Sainaru will approach just about anybody, and try to get a feel for their personality. If he likes them, or they like him, he'll align with them. Token: Sainaru's token is a locket with a button. When pressed, this button will play one of The Four Greens' most famous songs. Mentor Advice: Fame and fortune means jackshit in the arena. Though, it'd be a damn shame to lose you. So do your best, I guess. Etymology and Inspiration Sainaru Sutoma is a restylization of the words "talented strummer". That's literally it. You can go home. Sainaru's main inspiration was his creator getting back into guitars and rock, and being inspired to make a musical tribute. Other sources included, for example, to complement the musical quartet of canon Danganronpa (Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, Ibuki Mioda, & Kaede Akamatsu). This is further correlated in how similar in personality he is to Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda. Trivia *Each of the members of Sainaru's band's first names are references to characters in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, all of them members of the Warriors of Hope: Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, and Nagisa Shingetsu.